Automatic darkening filters are often provided on protective gear (e.g., headwear or eyewear), where protection from high intensity light is desired. An automatic darkening filter often includes a shutter that is capable of assuming a dark state and a light state, and a shutter control system that can cause the shutter to assume a dark state when subject to high intensity light and to assume a light state when not subject to high intensity light. Automatic darkening filters and related apparatus are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,208,688 to Fergason et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,248,880 to Fergason, U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,264 to Hamilton et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,881,939 to Hamilton and Scott, and U.S. Pat. No. 7,008,055 to McLear and Gerfin.